The cockpit of an aircraft generally includes a flight deck having various instruments and flight displays, which can display a wide range of aircraft, flight, navigation, and other information used in the operation and control of the aircraft. The cockpit may also include an operator manipulated input device, which can be used by a pilot to control operation of the aircraft. During operation of the aircraft, an instrument or flight display can malfunction and, as a result, present incorrect information. Alternatively or additionally, a sensor operable to detect movement of the operator manipulated input device can malfunction and, as a result, limit ability of the pilot to control the aircraft via the operator manipulated input device.